


Kiss It Better

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yoo Jimin is clumsy, just girlfriend things, somebody protect her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: Jimin is clumsy, but good thing Minjeong is there.Originally posted on twitter.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Kiss It Better

The first strike was probably a ridiculous one.

"Honestly, Unnie," Minjeong mutters, pressing the icepack gently on Jimin's forehead. 

"It was dark!" Jimin exclaims in defense. "Plus, that power outage incident with Ningning still scares me to this day!"

Minjeong scowls as she pulled the icepack back to see the red patch of skin slowly turning into a noticeable dark purple. She can hear Jimin hissing in pain and feels her hands tightening their hold on her waist. The way Jimin somehow finds herself with a new cut or bruise every other day never surprises her anymore, but it doesn’t scare her any less.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not dizzy anymore?" 

"I'm fine now. It just hurts a lot." Jimin groans at the dull ache that seemed to be hammering down on her forehead. "At least we know the bunk beds are sturdy enough."

It was currently three in the morning, definitely way too early for any of them to be awake, but here they were, in their little kitchen, tending to the bruise that Jimin had given to herself. Minjeong could still recall when she woke up, which was only a few minutes ago, to something colliding against the bunkbed's frame with a loud thud. She quickly slides off the bed to turn the lights on and sees Jimin on the floor while clutching her head.

"What were you doing up, anyway?" Minjeong's tone was a mix of irritation and worry; Jimin couldn't tell. 

"I was thirsty, so I got up to get some water," Jimin explained, then points over to the dark living room. "Then I swear I saw something move there!”

Minjeong gives her a blank look. "Really?"

"I got scared, okay? Again, I still get flashes of Ningning looking like a ghost." Jimin shudders lightly and shakes her head, then winces at the pain. "I hurried back to bed, and I guess I underestimated how low I need to duck."

Jimin could only smile sheepishly at her girlfriend, who sighs in response. 

"This is why we shouldn't let you have any sweets before bed. Your imagination is all over the place."

"It wasn't my imagination!" 

"Alright, but as you can see," Minjeong motions to the space around them. "There is nobody else here but us. Come on now, let's go back to sleep."

She pulls back the icepack once more, and sure enough, the dark bruise was there. Jimin was going to have a rough time trying to explain that to their makeup artists in the morning. A wave of sleepiness washes up to her, so she puts the icepack back in the freezer and leads the older girl back inside their room. 

Minjeong waits for Jimin to get into bed first before shutting off the lights. She slips into Jimin's bed a few seconds later, making sure to feel for the bed frame first before doing so. Jimin immediately pulls her close, burying her face into her neck. Though Minjeong was sleepy enough, she didn't want to drift off knowing that her girlfriend was still awake and in pain.

"Does it hurt too much?" 

Jimin hums against her skin then pulls her head back to look at Minjeong. The room wasn't entirely dark, and she could see the worried expression etched on the younger girl's face.

"It feels like a jackhammer is on it." She complained. "But I'll be fine."

Minjeong shifts a little higher, kissing the side of Jimin's bruise. 

"How about now?"

"Would you believe me if I said it feels like clouds?"

/////

The second strike, Minjeong should've seen coming. 

"Minjeong-ah," Jimin leans over the stove. "Can I help with anything?"

"I'm good, just need to cut a few more things." Minjeong motions to the green onions and red peppers already on the chopping board while stirring around the pot.

The girls decided they wanted homemade food instead of ordering delivery. They didn't know what they specifically wanted, ultimately deciding to leave it to Minjeong and whatever they had left in the fridge. The best she could come up with was a simple vegetable soup with the left-over tofu they had and the beef that was given to them as a present.

"I can do it." Jimin offers, sliding the chopping board over. "How do you want them?"

The younger girl looks at her skeptically but teaches her anyway.

"I want them sliced diagonally, like this," Minjeong holds the onion straight and traces her finger over the parts to be cut. "And be sure to take the seeds out of the pepper, okay?"

"Got it." Jimin nods, bringing the knife over.

Slowly, she cuts through the vegetable with the imaginary lines she's put, but with the way Minjeong was looking at her work, she was getting nervous.

"Minjeong-ah, what's wrong?" 

"It's nothing. Keep going." There was such urgency in her tone, and it made Jimin even more nervous.

"Baby, just tell me what's wrong," Jimin laughs, "You're making me nervous."

"I told you, it's nothing," Minjeong mumbled, putting her focus back on the stove. 

The older girl just shakes her head and carries on slicing. Minjeong couldn't help but sneak a glance back at her girlfriend, her heart racing whenever Jimin holds the knife too close to her finger. The pot's boiling brings her attention back to it, missing the way Jimin looks at her with a knowing smile…which falls when the blade pierces through her skin. 

"Yah!" Jimin yelps, immediately letting go of the knife. It falls to the ground, along with some droplets of her blood.

The cut barely missed her nail, but it ran a bit deep. Minjeong is quick to pull Jimin over to the sink and run water over the wound, making her suck in a sharp breath. 

"I really can't take my eyes off of you, huh?" the younger girl sighs with a smile, looking at Jimin in the eye. 

"I mean, I'd like that, too." Jimin remarks. 

Minjeong rolls her eyes and drags Jimin to the bathroom. She opens the mirror cabinet and pulls out their little medical kit. 

"Sit." Minjeong points to the closed toilet, then rummages through the box. 

Jimin lowers herself down and watches as Minjeong pulls out a tube of antibacterial cream and a handful of brightly colored stickers. She twists the cap of the tube open, squeezing out a pea-sized amount, then turns in her direction. Jimin automatically holds up her hand, and Minjeong takes it in hers. 

With a single swipe, the cream stings in her cut, and it has Jimin biting her lip. Minjeong blows over it before slapping a Hello Kitty Band-Aid on her finger. Jimin chuckles at how ridiculously pink it was and gives her girlfriend a look. 

"What?" Minjeong asks innocently. "It's cute." 

The younger girl doesn't let go of her hand just yet, not until she kisses it, sending Jimin's heart in a warm haze.

//////

The third strike was probably overboard, and even Minjeong could not believe it. 

The group was currently in an empty dance studio while waiting for their instructor, who seems to be running later than usual. Their managers had left them to themselves for a while because of a sudden meeting they had to be in, giving the group time to release some of the pent up energy they had.

"Try it, Unnie!" Ningning's squeals echoes around the dance studio, followed by the sudden blast of upbeat music. 

Minjeong could only watch at the craziness that started among her members while she sits quietly by their bags, humming along to the song on her phone. Aeri was attempting some viral dance while their leader and maknae cheered her on. Her gaze somehow always fixated itself on Jimin, and by this time, Minjeong could only say it was natural. Besides looking perfect and being perfect, Jimin also quite clumsy, and she says 'quite' to sound nice.

She finds her hand reaching for her bottle of iced tea, but it seems to have gone empty. Minjeong picked herself up and announced to the group that she was going to get a drink. After only hearing their squeals as a response, she decides just to leave anyway. 

Minjeong strolls down the multiple dance studios, some filled and some empty, finally taking a left at the end of the hall where the vending machines were. She takes her time deciding what to get, ultimately choosing a canned cappuccino, and drops in a few coins. The machine doesn't seem to get it the first time, but a can rolls out by the second try. 

She bows down to greet a few seniors on her way back, almost bowing down to her group members. Jimin was in the middle, being held up by Ningning and Aeri. 

"Where are you going?" Minjeong asks, then takes notice of Jimin only leaning on one foot. "What happened this time?"

"I think I twisted my ankle." Jimin answers in a tight voice, and Minjeong resist the urge to send a series of scolding her way. 

"Let's go find Manager-Oppa." 

/////

"I'm starting to think that I can never leave your side, even just for five seconds." Minjeong walks over to Jimin's bed with a glass of water and a pack of gummies. 

"Baby, that would be a dream come true." Jimin retorts with a chuckle. "Are those for me?"

Minjeong tosses the plastic bag, and it lands on Jimin's stomach with a pat. She puts down the glass on the nightstand nearby and sighs while looking at her girlfriend's casted foot. It took her three hours before she was sent back to the dorm with a casted foot and crutches. The doctors told Jimin that it would take around two weeks to heal properly, and another week before she could dance again. 

"Look at it, Minjeong-ah," Jimin points to her cast, entirely covered with unidentified drawings and letters. "Aeri and Ningning gave it a total makeover, and I have to show up to a company meeting with it!" 

"Is there still a spot for me to sign?"

"Of course, baby, right here," Jimin reveals the side of her cast, just by her ankle, still left clean. 

"Seriously, you're always getting hurt." Minjeong plops down beside Jimin with a huff. "Look at you. Your bruises make it seem like we don't take care of you, like I don't take care of you."

"Hey," Jimin cups her girlfriend's face. "Only a fool would say that you don't take care of me. You take it to another level."

"Then, please do me a favor and take care of yourself." The younger whined. "Otherwise, I could never find it in myself to leave you alone. You're hurting everywhere right now!"

Jimin chuckles, making Minjeong smack her with a pillow. "Quit laughing. It's not funny!"

When the older girl's laughing dies down, she practically pulls Minjeong over to sit on her lap.

"It's alright, I'm going to be alright," Jimin mumbles lowly, pressing a kiss to Minjeong's lips. "You're always going to be there to kiss it better."


End file.
